UNDERTALE: Old brother's new beginnings
by DJGreenWolf
Summary: Its my firs ever story i hope you like it and ive added a character of my own read and find out, it only small but it took my effort and a month to make i rewritten the story 6 times and hope fully perfected it but thats for you to decide enjoy!


UNDERTALE: Old brother's new beginnings

MY OWN CHARACTERS.:

Ren--my creation

Chapter1: old brother's

It was a bone chilling morning in Snowdin.

It was early everyone was still asleep. Papyrus asleep in his red race car bed and Sans sprawled out with his cover on the floor and his window open. It was peaceful. A snowflake fell through the open gap in Sans's window. It slowly drifted down and landed on Sans's head and as fast as lightning he woke up. Cold an confused he said :

Sans:

tired voice* Heh Time for a change from now on im waking up before 2pm

He looked at the alarm clock

Sans:

But is it really that early.

It was 6.30am

Sans.:

i could just have 1 more hour.

He started to drift of and at that moment

BOOOOOM!

Papyrus barged in taking the door off the hinges and screeched.:

Papyrus:

GOOD MORNING BROTHER TIME TO GET UP!

Sans with the same face as he first woke up though to himself

Sans: * just end me now! *

It took him 20 minutes till he came down stairs no doubt still half asleep.

Sans:

Hey Paps im off to grillbiez to get sum ketchup.

Papyrus:

Oh i did not expect to actually see you up lazy bones!

Sans:

well looks like ya better relish this moment.

That pun made Papyrus go ballistic.

Papyrus:

SANS WHY SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!

Sans:

Awww come on you know you love my puns heh! heh!

The bell on the door of grillbiez rings.

Sans:

Yo grillbz one bottle of ketchup put it on my tab.

Grillbie *waves* *nods* at the order.

Theres a un familiar person at the front of the bar. Drinking a bottle of whisky. Sans decides to go over and say hi with the woopei cushion hand trick. he could not see his face because of his big thick black coat. But sans trips as hes walking over and pushes the man over and his whisky spilt down his thick black coat.

The man grabs sans by his blue coat and says.

Man: whatch were your going Buddy!

The man was another Skelton whith 1 bright green glowing right eye and a scar running down the eye socket.

Sans:

REN?!

Sans shouted hed recognised him.

Ren:

Sans? Sans! How ya been bro.

Sans:

Wel not the same since you left...Lets head back to the house and ill tell you all about what you have missed throught the past 100 years. (10 years in monster years)

They walked up to there house having a banter of what Ren has missed.

Ren:

Jesus sans you still have the old place... So many memories.

He said at the front of the house he looked at the mail box and said.

Ren:

I know you caught your laziness off me but that mail better not of been collecting over the past 100 years.(10 years in monster years)

Sans:

Sorry bro i would of checked them all but my scedual has been paper thin since you left.

Ren/Sans:

... (booming laughter) hahahahahaha!

Ren:

Hey were's Papyrus.(still chuckling over the pun)

Sans:

Oh Paps he's at cooking lessons with Undyne.

Ren:

Oh I was looking forward to seeing him, but i left when he was just 9 so i wouldn't be suprised if he doesn't remember me because you got to push away old memories to bring in the new ones.

Sans: Oh trust me he's grown a lot over the years. Hes practically a giant to us. Any way lets get down to explaining where you've been all these years.

Ren:

Oh ye. *sigh*

Chapter : 2

The explanation 

Ren:

It started dure the human and monster war. As you know we got desperate for soldiers so they started to recruit monsters over the age of 14. You were 14 at the time and i was 15 you tried your best to make me stay in the underground when we were evacuated but it was either me or you to go into war and i couldn't let it be you, because i didn't. Want you to get hurt and someone had to take care of Paps.

When we were in battle i defended the door way were the void is now. I killed 5 humans that tried to sneak in. Then the humans cast that spell to seal the underground. It made the ground shake and rock and bolders fell from the mountain side due to the shaking. one had landed on my body causing me to be pinned down. I watched the void appear after the spell and just my luck at that moment a rock about the size of my fist fell down to put out of my pain and missery by knocking me out and thats all i remember. I must of been in some form of hundred year coma because when i woke up the bolder was gone and i was in the underground. But i still had the crushed eyesocket from when that rock knocked me out but that heald over time *pointing at his scar* but i was left with a little present It gave me. So thats why i haven't been here for all thoes years.

Papyrus opens the door and sees Ren

Papyrus:

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

He sprints over and hugs Ren and lifts him up like a baby.

And the Ren's head hit the moving sealing fan

BONK! BONK! BONK!

Papyrus:

Its so good to see you agian.!!!

In a painfull whisper Ren said

Ren:

 _Good to see you too._

Ren lets out a small sigh as he passes out.

 **THE**

 **END!!!!**

 **author: well you made it this far thank you for finishing reading my first story i know its only short but if it gets enough likes or what ever ratio this website has i will carry on and add more to this story or write a new one let me know what you think of my book and thank you!!!!**


End file.
